Hannah Montana The Movie: Liley Edition
by DataAndrd
Summary: Based on Hannah Montana: The Movie... As Miley struggles to find herself again in her hometown of Crowley Corners, she and Lilly grow closer. Special Liley Oneshot


**A/N: Hi again everyone :) I know there have certainly been other stories like this one, and good ones, but I hope you'll give my version a chance. It still feels a little rushed to me, but I think I'm pleased with how it come out. Anyway, let me know what you all think :) P.S. Sometimes the muse will just not be quiet, even in the oddest of circumstances... does anyone else think Lilly (as Supergirl) holding Miley (as a Lois Lane-ish character), while the love theme from the Superman movies plays would make for a good story? :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA: THE MOVIE**

**LILEY EDITION**

"All right darlin', we're here," Robbie Ray Stewart said as he climbed out of his old pickup truck. He turned to watch his sixteen year old daughter Miley climb slowly out of the truck as well, still refusing to look at him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Miles, but you gave me no choice," he managed. "Just think of this as a Hannah detox, okay?" When she still didn't answer, he sighed again.

"I just want my little girl back," he said simply. Miley slowly turned to look at him then, looking beaten and worn.

"I know daddy," she said sadly. She hung her head. "Does this mean I can never be Hannah again?"

"How about you ask me again in two weeks?" Robbie Ray responded. "Now let's go inside, bud. I'll take your suitcases upstairs so you can go wish your grandma a happy birthday." Miley nodded and slowly began walking towards the simple farmhouse that was her Grandma Ruby's home. As she did, she caught sight of someone standing on the front porch, staring at her. There was no mistaking the long blonde hair, the deep blue eyes and the familiar athletic curves of her best friend, Lilly Truscott.

"Lilly?" Miley called out softly.

"Hey, Miles," Lilly greeted her quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked her carefully.

"Your dad asked me to come," Lilly replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Miley swallowed.

"Lilly, I…"

"Don't, okay?" Lilly said tensely. "I really don't wanna talk about it right now." Miley nodded sadly. She didn't expect Lilly to ever forgive her for what – and Hannah – had done. Since they were both twelve years old, they had been dreaming about and planning their sweet sixteen birthday parties. Lilly's was going to be on the Santa Monica pier, reserved just for her and her friends and family, with a huge cake and presents and all the skateboarding she could stand. The one thing she wanted most was to have her best friend Miley there beside her.

Unfortunately, Miley's decision to run off and go shopping as Hannah (as well as a certain nosey tabloid reporter) had ruined it all. She could still see the shattered expression on Lilly's face, and could still hear her broken voice.

_"I'm sorry, I had no choice! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"_

"_You will never, ever, _ever_ make it up to me!"_

"I understand," Miley said simply, trying to force her thoughts back to the present. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Miley… you're still my best friend," Lilly said softly. She swallowed, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Now come on inside, okay? It's getting cold out here." Miley nodded and carefully followed Lilly inside the house. Almost instantly, the tantalizing aroma of one of her grandma's home cooked meals filled the air, along with the familiar sounds of a Stewart family sing-along going on in the living room.

"Whoa…" Lilly gasped, noticing the mouth-watering aroma as well. "What is that?!"

"Smells like my grandma's famous fried chicken," Miley replied.

"Ooh, Lilly likey!" Lilly gushed. Miley couldn't help smiling a little; Lilly's legendary appetite certainly hadn't gone anywhere. The walked into the kitchen together, and almost immediately a red-haired woman wearing a red and white patterned dress and a friendly smile swept over to them.

"Oh look, I got my Miley back!" she exclaimed joyfully as she wrapped her arms around Miley in a hug. "I've missed you more than you can imagine!"

"Hi grandma," Miley said softly as she returned the hug. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you sweetie," Ruby said with a warm smile. "And thank you so much for this!" She walked over to a small table nearby and held up a collector's plate featuring the smiling face of Elvis Presley.

"You must have been planning this forever," Ruby continued, still smiling. Miley winced inwardly, feeling terribly guilty that she had no idea where the plate had come from or when he father had bought it.

"Grandma, this is my friend Lilly," Miley said instead, gesturing to her blonde-haired best friend.

"Your daddy said you'd be bringing a friend along," Ruby replied. She smiled again and walked over and gave Lilly a hug as well. "It's nice to meet you, Lilly. Now why don't you two ladies go dish yourselves up some dinner? You must be starving!"

"Thanks, Mrs…" Lilly stopped abruptly and turned to Miley. "Miley, quick! What's your grandma's last name?!" Ruby chuckled.

"Just call me Ruby, sweetheart," she said with a smile. "Miley, the food's on the stove and the plates are in the usual place."

"Okay grandma," Miley said softly. "Come on Lils, I'll show you where everything's at."

"Just lead me to it, Miles!" Lilly said eagerly. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Miley grinned.

"Just try to leave some for the rest of us," she quipped.

"No promises," Lilly retorted, and Miley just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Miley found herself in what had once been her mother's old room, quietly talking with Lilly as they sat together on the small bed. They were both in their pajamas already, enjoying a few comfortable moments together… like the sleepovers they hadn't had in what Miley was already realizing had been far too long.

Without warning, the door to the room suddenly crept open, revealing a smiling Grandma Ruby.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly. Miley smiled sadly.

"Hey, grandma."

"Thought I'd come see what you two girls were up to," she said warmly. "You've been awfully quiet."

"We're just talking, grandma," Miley responded.

"Mind if I join you?" Ruby asked with a smile, and as Miley nodded, the older woman settled herself gently between her and Lilly on the bed. She reached out and gently rested her hand atop her granddaughter's, smiling warmly, and then her eyes slowly took in the familiar wallpaper that still decorated the room.

"Y'know, your mom picked that out when she was about your age," Ruby said wistfully. "I keep thinking I should change it, but I just can't quite seem to make myself…" Miley smiled.

"I like it," she said softly.

"You used to like a lot of things about comin' to see me," Ruby said pointedly. Miley's smile vanished as guilt washed over her.

"Grandma…"

"It's okay, I know it isn't personal," Ruby said, smiling again. She kissed her granddaughter gently on the top of her head. "I just miss my Miley."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Miley asked sadly.

"Maybe you should be asking yourself that question," Ruby said softly. She looked over at Lilly and smiled again. "I imagine your pretty friend here would be happy to help you find the answer." Stunned, Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but Ruby was already standing up again.

"Well, it's about my bedtime girls," she said warmly. "If you need anything, just give me a holler."

"Goodnight grandma," Miley said, and she stood to give her grandma a hug. Lilly did the same, and then Ruby was gone.

"You know, I think I like her," Lilly said with a grin. She turned around to find Miley staring wistfully at a small picture resting on a dresser nearby.

"You okay Miles?" Lilly asked her carefully.

"Yeah," Miley managed, not taking her eyes off the picture. "I was just thinkin' about something." Tilting her head slightly, Lilly could just make out enough of the picture to see a little girl with long brown hair and an adorable smile sitting in the arms of a woman who could almost have been an adult copy of her. Recognizing the woman, Lilly drew in a breath.

"Miles, is that…?"

"My mom," Miley said simply. "I think I was about eight years old when we took this together." Lilly swallowed. She could practically feel the sadness and loneliness emanating from her best friend.

"You know you can always talk to me Miles, if you need to," she managed. Miley stared at her for a long moment, then looked back at the picture of her mother again.

"I keep wonderin' what she'd think of me right now," Miley whispered.

"She'd be proud of you, Miles," Lilly replied. Miley frowned.

"How can you say that Lils, after everything that's happened?!" she snapped.

"You made a mistake, that's all," Lilly said carefully. "That's why you're here; to make things right again."

"You sound like my dad," Miley muttered, but the anger of a few moments ago had gone out of her voice.

"Miles…" Slowly, carefully, Lilly stood and walked over to where Miley was sitting. Kneeling down, she gently took Miley's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry Miles, I just want to help," she said softly, "and I'm gonna stay right here with you as long as you need me." Miley looked up at her, and Lilly could see there were tears in her eyes.

"How did everything that was so good get so bad all of the sudden?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Lilly answered truthfully, "but we're gonna find a way to make things right again, okay? I promise… we're gonna make things right again!" Without another word, Miley threw her arms around Lilly, pulling her into a tearful hug. Lilly returned it, holding Miley to her as they cried together.

* * *

The following morning, Lilly woke up alone, and was a little startled to find Miley gone. Concerned, she pulled on her robe and her bunny slippers and made her way downstairs looking for her best friend.

"Good morning Lilly," Grandma Ruby's friendly voice called out from the kitchen. "Did you sleep well, sweetie?" Lilly nodded.

"_Too_ well," she said with a shy smile. "Have you seen Miley?"

"I think she went out to the barn, honey," Ruby answered.

"Thanks," Lilly replied. She turned to leave, but quickly stopped. "Um… where's the barn?" Ruby laughed.

"Just head out back honey, you can't miss it," she said warmly.

"Thanks again Ruby," Lilly said with a smile. Then she hurried outside before she could embarrass herself any further. As Ruby had said, the barn was huge and easy to find. As she stepped carefully inside, the sound of a familiar voice, raised in gentle song, reached her ears.

"_…it's kinda funny… sorta kinda funny…_"

"Miley?" Lilly called out.

"Up here, Lils," Miley's voice shouted back.

"Uh… where's that?" Lilly asked uncertainly.

"Just climb up the ladder," Miley replied. Seeing the ladder nearby, Lilly quickly climbed it, and soon found herself in a small hay loft. Miley was sitting among a few of the bales, idly strumming her guitar.

"Boy, when you want to hide, you don't mess around," Lilly teased as she carefully sat down beside her best friend.

"I just didn't wanna wake anybody up," Miley said quietly. Lilly paused for a moment, searching for the right words.

"What was that song you were singing?" she asked carefully. "It sounded great."

"Oh, just… something I was playin' with," Miley replied, shrugging. Lilly smiled.

"You've still a great singer, Miles, and you always will be," she said softly. You don't have to hide it." Miley blushed slightly.

"Thanks," she managed. Leaning her guitar carefully against a bale of hay, Miley reached out and gently took Lilly's hand in her own.

"And thanks for coming here with me, Lils," she said softly. Lilly sighed.

"Miley…"

"Lilly, I am _so _sorry. You're the best friend I've ever had, and when I thought that you weren't going to talk to me, that I might lose you forever…!"

"You couldn't lose me even if you wanted to," Lilly said with a small smile.

"Are you still mad at me?" Miley asked carefully.

"A little, I guess," Lilly admitted. "I'll get over it, though. I know it wasn't your fault Miles, but it still hurt… a lot."

"I'm sorry," Miley whispered, close to tears. "If I could go back and fix it, I would…"

"But you can't," Lilly said gently, gently squeezing Miley's hand. "And it's okay, Miles. I just want my best friend back… that's enough for me." She smiled and let Miley pull her into a warm hug. They stayed that way for a while, and then Lilly gently pulled away.

"You know what they say… life's a climb, but the view is great!" she said with a grin. "So… what are we gonna do today Miles?" Before Miley could answer, a loud whinnying noise echoed throughout the barn. Lilly nearly jumped into Miley's lap.

"What the heck was that?!" she shouted.

"Take it easy Lilly, it's only a horse," Miley said with a grin. "Come on, I'll introduce ya."

"Introduce me to who?" Lilly asked, not understanding. Miley and Lilly made their way back down the ladder and Miley took Lilly's hand again, carefully leading her over to one of the small stalls in the barn. There, a grayish-white stallion was anxiously tossing its head up and down, as if excited by his visitors.

"Take it easy boy, it's me," Miley said gently, reaching out to gently stroke the horse's muzzle. She turned to look at Lilly, and smiled.

"Lilly, this is my horse, Blue Jeans," she said warmly.

"You have a horse?" Lilly replied, sounding stunned. Miley nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," Miley replied, smiling a little. "I never told you that?"

"No, I think I would have remembered that," Lilly quipped, and Miley laughed softly. Lilly looked up at Blue Jeans.

"He's beautiful…" she said reverently, and she reached out to touch him with a trembling hand. Blue Jeans snorted and pulled away.

"Blue Jeans doesn't take real well to strangers," a male voice called out. Miley turned her head to see a teenage boy about her age with sandy blonde hair standing nearby, feeding another horse. He was wearing a cowboy hat and a blue plaid shirt.

"I know," Miley said stiffly. "He's my horse."

"Miley?!" the young man gasped. He instantly stopped what he was doing. "It's me, Travis! Travis Brody!" He walked over to where she and Lilly were standing.

"Remember, we were in the first grade together? And we went swimming at your Uncle Earl's and got poison oak all over our…!"

"I remember you, okay?" Miley quickly interrupted him. She had no desire to relive that particular incident, especially not in front of Lilly.

"Travis, this is my best friend Lilly," Miley said, gesturing to Lilly.

"Hi Travis, it's nice to meet you," Lilly said, offering a friendly smile.

"So what are you doing here Travis?" Miley asked him.

"I've been working for your grandma for the summer," Travis explained.

"Oh," Miley said thoughtfully. "So do you know where my grandma keeps Blue Jeans' saddle and bridle then?" Travis nodded.

"Sure, why?" he asked.

"I wanna take Lilly for a ride," Miley answered. "Do you think you could get him ready for us?" Travis looked like he was about to say something, but instead he just shrugged.

"Sure, no problem." He turned and reached for the horse's saddle, and a smile once again made it way onto his face.

"It's good to see you back here, Miley. We were all startin' to think you'd gone California on us!"

"I have _not_," Miley muttered. "Travis, you don't know anything about me. And there's nothing wrong with California!"

"Uh huh," Travis replied, not convinced. "Let me guess… celebrities are just regular folk like you and me?"

"Some are," Miley said softly. Travis arched an eyebrow.

"You actually know any?" he asked her. Starting to get angry, Miley said the first thing that came to mind, determined not to lose the argument.

"I know Hannah Montana!" she exclaimed. Travis stopped just as he was about to place the saddle on Blue Jeans, Miley's admission catching him off guard.

"Hannah Montana? Really?" he asked quietly. Miley nodded.

"Yeah, I uh… saved her life surfing the other day! We're practically best friends!" Travis just nodded.

"Okay, then," he said simply. "I'm sorry for doubtin' you, Miley. I won't say nothin' bad about California ever again, okay?" Arms crossed in front of her chest, Miley nodded.

"Good," she retorted. Lilly tugged insistently on her sleeve, and Miley turned to look at her.

"Miley, I have absolutely no idea how to ride a horse!" she whispered anxiously. "I'm from Malibu, remember?!"

"You can ride with me," Miley offered. "All you have to do is hang on." She could see there was still doubt in Lilly's eyes though, so she put on her best puppy dog face.

"Please?" she asked softly. "I haven't ridden Blue Jeans in a long time, but I don't wanna go without you."

"That is _so_ not fair, Miles," Lilly muttered playfully. "All right fine, but if I fall off and hit my head and get amnesia, it's gonna be on your conscience!" Miley grinned.

"You'll be fine, don't worry. Now let's go get dressed!"

* * *

"Is it just me or do you not like Travis very much?" Lilly asked later as they galloped along in the wide open country.

"I haven't seen him in years, Lils," Miley retorted. "Besides, I just wanted to spend some time with you." Lilly grinned.

"Well, you've got me," she said. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I thought I'd show you around," Miley replied with a smile of her own. "Our old swimmin' hole's not far away, an' our climbin' tree..."

"Sounds like you've missed things here," Lilly said thoughtfully. Miley nodded slowly.

"I guess I have," she said softly.

"Maybe you're a little homesick?" Lilly asked gently, almost teasingly. Miley chuckled.

"Yeah, something like…" Miley abruptly stopped, her eyes widening when she realized where they were. "…that."

"What's wrong, Miles?" Lilly asked, starting to grow worried. She looked up and saw what appeared to be a small, neatly tended park not far away. A large wrought iron gate marked the entrance, and Lilly could just make out the word 'cemetery' on the arch above it. A terrible thought suddenly occurred to her, and she swallowed.

"Miles, is that…?" She couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

"Yeah," Miley said quietly. "That's where momma is."

"Miles, you don't have to do this," Lilly said quickly, her heart already aching for her best friend. "We can just go back to the farm…" Miley shook her head.

"I haven't been here in a long time," she said, sounding eerily calm. "Too long." She eased Blue Jeans slowly over to the gate and then carefully slid off of his saddle.

"Hey, don't leave me up here all alone!" Lilly cried out, suddenly afraid. She flailed about until she actually slipped from the saddle and fell, but Miley darted forward and caught her.

"Lilly, are you okay?!" Miley asked breathlessly, her arms wrapped protectively around Lilly. Their faces were so close they were almost touching, and for the first time Miley found herself taking in just how breathtaking Lilly's deep blue eyes really were.

"Y-yeah," Lilly managed. Her heart was beating so fast it almost hurt, but somehow she didn't feel like it had anything to do with her near fall. "T-thanks Miles."

"N-no problem," Miley squeaked, and she slowly withdrew her arms. Lilly's hand subconsciously found Miley's, and together they walked carefully through the wrought iron gate into the small cemetery beyond. In a quiet corner just beneath the shade of a towering pine tree, they found a small grave marked with a beautiful carving of a graceful angel. Miley immediately dropped to her knees in the still damp grass, not caring if she got wet, and began brushing away the pine needles that had accumulated on the face of the small gray stone. As she uncovered the words carved into its surface, Miley abruptly stopped, her fingers trembling as her eyes filled with tears…

_Susan Brooke Stewart_

_June 26, 1965 – February 14, 2000_

_Forever Our Angel_

"I'm sorry, momma…" Miley whispered. "I know I shoulda come here a lot sooner. I never meant to forget… everything that's important to me…" She swallowed and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I love you momma… and I miss you, so much…" Lilly was at Miley's side in an instant, wrapping her arms around her best friend as the brunette sagged against her. Sobs shook Miley's body as Lilly held her, and it was all Lilly could do not to cry as well, but her heart ached for Miley nonetheless. As she held Miley and tried to comfort her, Lilly found her gaze drifting to Susan Stewart's simple headstone, and without truly realizing, Lilly began to speak.

"Mrs. Stewart?" she managed. "I want you to know, Miley's grown up to be a wonderful person… you'd be really proud of her." Lilly closed her eyes, feeling the emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

"Maybe she's made some mistakes… but no one's ever been as honest and caring as Miley is. She's always been there for Mr. Stewart, and Jackson… and she's always been there for me; always. That's… that's why I love her." Miley looked up at her then, her face streaked with tears, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Feeling Miley stir, Lilly opened her eyes as well, and the grateful expression she saw on Miley's face said more than any words possibly could. Smiling as best she could, Lilly reached out and gently wiped away some of the tears still trickling down Miley's cheeks.

"I do, Miles… I love you," she whispered. Smiling through her tears, Miley pulled Lilly to her again, snuggling against her and burying her face in Lilly's shoulder.

"I love you too, Lils," Miley managed, and for the first time since she'd arrived in Tennessee, things began to feel right again.

* * *

Later, deciding they needed a place to just relax and have fun, Miley and Lilly made their way to a secluded part of the nearby pine forest, to a place where Miley and her childhood friends had once enjoyed their own private 'swimming hole'. Cool, rushing water cascaded down over a series of large rocks, splashing down into a large clear pool below.

"Whaddaya think?" Miley asked with a smile.

"Please tell me you didn't actually jump off those rocks," Lilly remarked.

"C'mon Lils, where's your spirit of adventure?" Miley teased her. "Besides, we had this rope to hang on to." Lilly looked dubiously at the simple length of rope tied to an overhead tree branch nearby.

"That doesn't even look safe," Lilly muttered. Slowly, carefully, she reached out to touch it. It felt rough and slightly frayed beneath her fingers, and Lilly decided to give it an experimental tug. Without warning, the rope slid loose from where it had been fastened, and Lilly found herself being pulled off the rock where and Miley had been standing. She went sailing out over the cool, clear water below, and then she lost her grip completely and fell into the water with a shriek and a splash.

"LILLY! Are you all right?!" Miley screamed. Lilly surfaced from the water, coughing and sputtering.

"Y-yeah," she managed. "I told you that stupid thing wasn't safe…" She looked up at Miley dejectedly. Miley immediately clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. The way Lilly's soaking wet hair hung down over her face, plastered to her cheeks and partially covering her eyes, was enough to almost send Miley into hysterics.

"Are you laughing at me?" Lilly asked mock-threateningly.

"W-Who me?" Miley managed. "N-never!" Her shoulders began to shake in silent laughter.

"All right, that it's Stewart!" Lilly cried out, a smiling splitting her face. "You're next!!" Miley took a step back, shaking her head as she continued to laugh.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Nope!!" Lilly began swimming towards her, and Miley tried to back up even more.

"Keep away!" she laughed. Grinning, Lilly pulled herself partially up onto the rocks, just enough so she could reach for Miley's legs. Wrapping her arms around Miley's waist as the secret pop star shrieked in alarm, Lilly pulled her into the water as well.

"I don't… believe… you did that!" Miley managed a few moments later.

"All's fair in love and ice cold water," Lilly said with a grin. "Besides, we're best friends… if I suffer, you suffer!"

"Oh yeah?" Miley retorted playfully. Giggling, she splashed Lilly in the face with still more water.

"So that's the way you wanna play, huh?" Lilly laughed, wiping the water off her face. "All right, this means war Stewart!" She splashed Miley back, even as her best friend tried in vain to swim out of the way.

"Oh, you're gonna get it for that, Truscott!" Miley shouted, laughing as well. Using two hands, she sent a huge wave of water down on top of Lilly. Still grinning, Lilly practically launched herself at Miley, wrapping her arms around the brunette again just as she pulled them both underwater.

"Give up yet, or are you thirsty for more?" Lilly asked teasingly as they splashed back to the surface.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Miley laughed.

"I like that… maybe you should get used to saying those words," Lilly said playfully.

"Yeah?" Miley replied, smirking. "You gonna make me?" She moved closer to Lilly, as if to back up her playful boast, but all that faded away as she found herself being somehow drawn into the depths of Lilly's deep blue eyes again. She should have been freezing cold – the water might as well have been melted snow – but something about being in Lilly's arms again send a sudden surge of warmth through Miley.

"Watch me," Lilly quipped, her grin widening. "Maybe we should get out of here first, though… it's really starting to get cold!"

"Is it?" Miley asked slowly, her gaze still locked with Lilly's. "I don't mind…"

"You okay, Miles?" Lilly asked, noticing her best friend's unusual behavior.

"Y-yeah," Miley whispered. She swallowed. "I wish we could always stay like this…" Lilly blinked.

"What?" she managed.

"You know… just us, together…" Miley whispered.

"Miley…" Lilly started to say something, but whatever it was vanished from her mind as she suddenly noticed just how close Miley's soft pink lips were to her own… and how much she suddenly wanted those lips against her own. Slowly, silently, she began to move closer to Miley, and she noticed Miley was doing the same thing. Slowly, slowly, their faces drew closer and closer together, until their lips were almost touching… and then, abruptly, Miley pulled back.

"M-maybe you're right," she managed. "W-we should probably head back to the farm and get changed." Lilly swallowed.

"Y-yeah, you're right," she replied, her voice husky with emotion. As they climbed out the small pool of water together, Lilly couldn't help wondering what had just happened… and why she suddenly wanted it to happen again.

* * *

Back in their room at Ruby's farm, Miley and Lilly quietly changed out of the soaking wet clothes. They were, in fact, unusually quiet, and even looking at each other again seemed to require great effort. Finally, Lilly couldn't stand it any longer.

"Miles?" she asked softly.

"Yeah Lils?" Miley responded.

"What happened earlier… it's not gonna ruin our friendship is it? It seems like we just fixed things between us, and I couldn't stand it if…!" Miley turned and walked over to Lilly, hugging her gently.

"Nothin's gonna happen to our friendship, Lils," Miley said softly. "I promise." She swallowed.

"I'm sorry if I made things awkward between us…" she added.

"Hey, I was caught up in… whatever that was… too, Miles," Lilly responded. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"So what does this mean for us now?" the blonde tomboy asked carefully.

"I don't know Lils," Miley replied. "I just know I want you in my life." Lilly smiled.

"That's one thing you don't ever have to worry about," she promised.

"Hello girls," Ruby's familiar voice called out. Miley & Lilly turned to see the older woman standing in the doorway.

"You two ready to go?" she asked.

"Ready to go where, grandma?" Miley asked, not understanding.

"Didn't I tell you?" Ruby replied. "We're having a big hoedown tonight, to raise money to save the Meadows." Lilly arched an eyebrow.

"Old Man Crowley died and left the town Crowley Meadows," Ruby explained. "We don't exactly have enough money for the taxes, though. It's awful… the developers are everywhere, circling like vultures!" She shook her head.

"Anyway, I've been organizing a fundraiser or two to try and help save the Meadows. I was hopin' you two would come tonight." Miley smiled.

"Sure grandma… sounds like fun," she replied.

"It does?" Lilly quipped.

"Sure," Miley answered with a grin. "It gives me an excuse to dance with you!"

* * *

_"…I'm coming home to southern, and it's so sweet, and find my back to Ten-nes-see!"_ Robbie Ray Stewart's voice, raised in song, echoed across the hoedown as the people of Crowley Corners danced and celebrated together. Miley, Lilly and Ruby sat a table near the stage, clapping along. Miley even sung silently along with her father.

"Wow…" Lilly remarked. "I never knew your dad could sing like that." She grinned.

"I guess that's where you got it, huh?" Miley looked over at her, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Something like that," she answered.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you're _both_ great!"

"Thanks, Lils. Tonight though, I'm glad to just let my daddy have the spotlight." Robbie Ray finished singing a few moments later, and the audience applauded loudly as he climbed off of the stage; Miley and Lilly were the loudest of all.

"That was awesome daddy!" Miley said, jumping up to hug him as he approached their table.

"Thanks bud," he said with a smile of his own. "It's nice to know I still got it, I guess."

"Robbie Ray, that was wonderful!" another voice called out. Miley looked up to see a tall blonde woman walking over to their table, smiling and reaching out towards her father. Robbie Ray smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Lori," he said warmly.

"Uh, dad?" Miley spoke up. "Did I miss something?"

"Sorry," Robbie Ray said sheepishly. "Lori, I'd like you to meet my daughter Miley and her friend Lilly. Girls, this is Lorelai."

"You met someone out here?" Lilly asked incredulously.

"I guess you could say that," Robbie Ray replied with a smile. "Lorelai is the foreman out at Ruby's farm."

"I thought she looked a little familiar," Lilly said thoughtfully. She looked over at Miley. "Miles, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Miley said after a moment. She smiled. "Sorry, guess I just wasn't expectin' that… but I'm happy for you daddy, really." As they talked, a young girl with long blonde hair and a shy smile stepped up onto the stage. Brushing a few strands of her hair away from her face, she leaned in towards the microphone.

"I hope nobody minds, but I thought I'd slow things down a bit," the girl announced softly. She grinned as the audience clapped and cheered their approval, then began to slowly strum her guitar. A few moments later she began to sing.

_"I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow, let it take me where it wants to go…"_

"Thanks, darlin'," Robbie Ray said softly. "I didn't mean to just spring things on ya, but you know I've never been very good at these things."

"I think you're doing fine, daddy," Miley said a grin. "And it's nice to meet you, Lorelai."

"You too, Miley," Lorelai replied. "Your dad talks about you all the time."

"Oh?" Miley responded, sounding doubtful. "Is that good or bad?" Lorelai laughed.

"I've never met a man who loved his daughter as much as Robbie Ray does you," she said sweetly.

"By the way, I think your grandma volunteered you two to help with the empties." Robbie Ray spoke up. Miley made a face.

"Hey, the sooner you get started, the sooner you'll be done," Robbie Ray replied, grinning knowingly. Knowing there was no way she was going to win the argument, Miley groaned and got to her feet.

"C'mon Lils, you can help me."

"Do I wanna know?" Lilly asked dubiously.

"We gotta go out back and clean up the garbage from dinner tonight," Miley muttered.

"Oh, man…" Lilly winced. "It's a good thing I like you, Miles." Miley grinned and held out her hand. Lilly took it, and together they walked outside. Miley picked up a large black trash bag, opened it, then gestured to a stack of used, dirty paper plates and plastic silverware on a table nearby.

"I'll hold open the bag, you dump the stuff," she said simply.

"This is really gross," Lilly complained as she tried in vain to pick up the dirty plates and silverware without getting anything on her.

"You can thank my grandma," Miley quipped.

"And I thought she liked us," Lilly retorted. Miley laughed.

"At least we're together," she said softly. She looked over at Lilly and her eyes sparkled with love and adoration. Lilly drew in a small breath, feeling her heartbeat start to quicken.

"Miley…"

"I'm sorry, Lils. I… I don't know what's wrong with me…" Setting the garbage bag aside, Lilly walked over to Miley and gently took her best friend's hands in her own.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Miles," Lilly said sweetly. "I-I'm feeling the same way…"

"I'm scared…" Miley whispered. "This is all happening so fast…"

"Look Miles, I don't pretend to know what this… whatever this is between us… is either, but I'd never do anything to endanger our friendship. If you want to stop, then we stop, okay?" Miley smiled, unshed tears shining in her eyes. She didn't understand just what was happening between her and Lilly either, but she knew what her heart was telling her, and for once she decided to listen to it.

"Dance with me?" she asked softly. Lilly blinked.

"I mean, only if you want to…" Miley said hesitantly. Lilly grinned.

"Of course I want to," she said warmly. "C'mere, you…" She gently pulled Miley to her, and they began to move together. From inside, they could still hear the young girl singing…

_"…You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier…"_

"Hey, you're a pretty good dancer," Miley said after a moment. Lilly smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said teasingly.

"I guess all that Hannah stuff must've rubbed off on me," Miley said, smirking.

"No Hannah tonight," Lilly said softly. "I just want Miley."

"She's right here, and she's not going anywhere," Miley whispered. Inside, echoing the dance being shared by the two young women, Robbie Ray and Lorelai were dancing together as well.

"You know, your daughter and her friend are really cute together," Lorelai remarked.

"They have their moments," Robbie Ray said with a smile. "After we moved out to California, there were times I thought I'd never see Miley smile again… and then she met Lilly. I've never told her so, but I'll always be grateful to her for making my little girl happy again." Lorelai smiled warmly.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd almost swear they were a couple," she said softly. "I mean, they way were holding hands and everything…"

"I never really thought about it that way," Robbie Ray said thoughtfully. "I guess they _are_ closer than most best friends… but you know what? If they were happy together, that'd be enough for me. I'd sure trust Lilly with my little girl's heart more than I ever would some boy…"

_"…Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier…"_

"Lilly?" Miley whispered as they continued to dance.

"Yeah?" Lilly managed, staring into Miley's eyes.

"Do you… do think this is weird?" Miley struggled to ask.

"What?" Lilly replied.

"You and me… together like this," Miley said softly. Lilly smiled and gently shook her head.

"No," she said softly. "Honestly, Miles? Being with you feels like the most natural thing in the world…" Miley smiled.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really," Lilly breathed. A familiar feeling began to sweep over her, and instinctively, she began to lean forward. She noticed Miley doing the same, and she held her breath. The song inside finally ended, but neither young woman seemed to notice. Slowly but surely, they moved closer and closer, until at last their lips were nearly touching… and then a loud crash from inside startled them both.

_"You got a lotta nerve comin' in here!"_ Ruby's angry voice echoed from inside the barn.

"What's going on Miles?" Lilly whispered. Miley shook her head.

"I don't know," she responded. "Let's go find out." She started to walk away, but noticed Lilly wasn't doing the same.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'll make it up to you Lils, I promise." Lilly sighed.

"It's okay, Miles. Come on, let's go make sure your grandma is all right!" Hand in hand, they rushed back inside. At the far end of the barn, Ruby was arguing with an older man in a pale grey suit.

"What's going on?!" Miley asked her father as they ran up to him.

"He's one a' the developers trying to buy the Meadows, so he can turn it into a shopping mall," Robbie Ray replied quietly. "He and your grandma don't exactly get along."

"You are never gonna make enough money to save the Meadows, and you know it!" the older man shouted. "Not even if you have a thousand of these things! Unless maybe you're plannin'on having the Beatles here for a benefit concert?" He grinned.

"Oh, wait… small problem."

"Miley knows Hannah Montana!" another voice shouted. Miley's eyes went wide.

"Oh sweet niblets…" she managed. Everyone turned to look at Travis, who was standing on the stage and using the microphone to speak everyone.

"She even saved her life surfing!" Travis continued. "They're like best friends! I bet if Miley asked her, she'd come out to do a concert for us… and that'd raise a ton a' money!" All eyes turned to Miley, who suddenly wished she was anywhere else. Trapped, she knew she had no choice.

"Uh… I guess I could give her a call?" she said haltingly. Everyone in the barn erupted into loud, excited cheers. Miley could only manage a weak smile, wondering how she'd managed to get herself into trouble yet again…

* * *

Twenty four hours later, a long, sleek stretch limo glided into Crowley Corners and made its way to Ruby's simple farm. Miley and Lilly were standing on the porch, awaiting its arrival, and soon the doors opened to reveal a familiar-looking blonde pop star wearing dark glasses.

"Oh my god, I didn't think she'd come!" Miley exclaimed. She ran over to hug her famous alter-ego, whispering her thanks over and over again.

"Chill, cuz," 'Hannah' replied. "It's no big deal. Beside, after everything I've put you through, I figured I owed ya one." She grinned.

"Besides, I've always wanted to be famous for a day."

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Lu," Miley gushed. "Now come on, let's go upstairs and get you changed!"

"Don't even get to enjoy it, huh?" 'Hannah' quipped. "Ah well, easy come, easy go…" The three young girls rushed upstairs, where the blonde pop star finally took off her dark glasses. The blonde wig soon followed, revealing the long, curly brown hair of Miley's look-alike cousin Luanne Stewart.

"I don't know how you do that, cuz," she said to Miley. "I swear, I was only Hannah for a few hours and already I'm tired!" She was surprised when Miley suddenly hugged her again.

"Thank you _so _much Lu, really," Miley whispered. "I owe you big time!"

"Ah, forget it," Luanne said, grinning again. "So, now what do we…" She was interrupted by a loud knocking on the bedroom door.

"Miley?" a familiar voice called out.

"Uh, hey Lorelai!" Miley shouted back.

"Can I come in and talk to you and Hannah for a minute?" Lorelai asked through the door. Miley's, Lilly's and Luanne's eyes all went wide as saucers.

"Oh, crap…!" Luanne muttered.

"Miley, it's… it's kind of important…" Lorelai pressed.

"Quick, be Hannah again!" Miley hissed, tossing the wig back at Luanne. Luanne shook her head.

"No, you be Hannah!"

"No, you!"

"I said you… mmpfhh!" There was the sound of a loud thud, and then Miley carefully opened the door.

"Sure, come on in Lorelai!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Lorelai slowly walked into the room and gasped as she saw Hannah (actually Luanne) lying on the bed, her face covered by a white towel.

"Oh, I didn't realize…!"

"No problems," Miley said easily. "Hannah's just relaxing a little. Jet lag, y'know?"

"Jet lag?" Lorelai repeated. "But California's only…"

"I know!" Miley interrupted, trying to hide her own nervousness. "But Hannah only flies East to West, so she actually _gains_ time!" She cleared her throat.

"So, uh, what did you need to talk to us about?"

"Oh, right! Well you see, the Mayor wants to invite Hannah to a special dinner tonight, to thank her for coming to help us and all. We're having lobsters flown in and everything… and it would really mean a lot…"

"W-well…" Miley stammered, desperate to find a polite way of the arranged dinner. "Hannah would really like to, but…"

"Sure!" Luanne called out, her voice stifled slightly by the towel still covering her face. Miley elbowed Luanne in the ribs.

"Why did you do that?!" she hissed under her breath.

"Oh come on!" Luanne whispered back. "I thought you wanted to help!" Miley groaned. She _did_ want to help… but attending a big fancy dinner arranged by the Mayor sounded almost painful.

"Well, what do you know!" Lilly spoke up. "Hannah can make it after all!"

"Really?" Lorelai gasped. "Oh, that's great, just great! I can't wait to tell the Mayor! Thank you so much Hannah!" At that moment, Robbie Ray walked into the room.

"What's goin' on in here?" he asked, noticing the expressions on everyone's face.

"Hannah's coming to the dinner I told you about!" Lorelai said excitedly. She grinned. "It was my job to get there, and she's coming!" Robbie Ray didn't like the news at all – Miley was having enough problems with Hannah already - but he managed to stay calm.

"Great…" he managed. Lorelai walked over to him.

"Are you going?" she asked Robbie Ray quietly.

"Well, I don't know," he said hesitantly. "Is this you asking me?" Lorelai grinned.

"I think it might be," she said teasingly. Robbie Ray smiled as well.

"Then this is me exceptin'," he said warmly. Their eyes met, and for the first time in a long time, Robbie Ray Stewart found himself truly feeling love for another woman. Reaching down, he slid a finger underneath Lorelai's chin and gently lifted her face towards his. They were just about to kiss, when Miley suddenly cleared her throat.

"I, uh… I think Hannah needs some alone time now!" she exclaimed. Robbie Ray frowned.

"Yeah, okay," he quipped. "Guess we'll see you girls at the dinner later, won't we?" Miley winced inwardly.

"Yeah," she managed. "Can't wait…"

* * *

The big dinner took place at City Hall, in what otherwise would have been a large conference room on the upper floor. A huge table and fancy chairs had been set up, and the Mayor – an ever-smiling middle aged man – had even brought in his personal chef to prepare a gourmet meal. Most of the town's community leaders had been invited to attend, along with Grandma Ruby, Lorelai and Robbie Ray.

"Where's Miley?" Lorelai asked when she didn't see the brunette among the crowd.

"Oh, she's uh… not feelin' too well tonight," Ruby lied. "Must be that East-West Coast Nile disease thing…"

"That sucker's traveling," Robbie Ray said dryly. At that moment, amid loud cheers and applause, the Guest of Honor finally made her appearance, surrounded by fans and photographers. Lilly, dressed as Lola Luftnagle, walked in beside her.

"Hannah!" the Mayor gushed, walking over to her with his arms open wide. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Miley smiled uneasily.

"Thanks," she managed.

"Who's your friend?" he asked eagerly.

"This is my best friend, Lola Luftnagle," Miley replied, her smile growing as she took Lilly's hand in her own.

"Oh, I see! Well, it's nice to meet you Lulu!" the Mayor replied. Lilly's grip tightened on Miley's hand tightened unexpectedly, and Miley stiffened.

"It's Lola," Lilly said tightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the Mayor replied. "Well, why don't you and Hannah take your seats at the end of the table, Leslie?"

"Yeah, sure," Lilly muttered. Miley had to fight not to laugh.

"Not a word," Lilly growled to her presently blonde haired best friend. Miley just nodded. They walked hand-in-hand to the end of the table and sat down in the chairs that had reserved for them, and the Mayor took his own seat at the opposite end of the table. A few moments later, waiters began serving dinner – huge red lobsters and matching bibs with the Mayor's grinning face on them.

"So Hannah?" the Mayor asked as they began to eat. "Tell us about yourself! You must have some fascinating stories to share!" He flashed his toothy grin.

"W-Well, there's really not much to tell…" Miley stammered.

"Oh, don't be so modest!" the Mayor gushed.

"Well, I don't want this evening to just be about me…!" Miley started to argue, but the Mayor insisted on trying to be 'friendly'.

"I can think of one question I'm sure everyone wants to know the answers to," the Mayor continued, snapping one of his lobster's claws. "Is there by chance a Mr. Montana? The papers are always talking about you and that Jesse McCartney fella…"

"No!" Miley exclaimed, a little too loudly. Everyone turned to look at her, and Miley suddenly wished she could just crawl under the table and hide. "I mean, no… I'm not seeing anyone… right now…"

"As beautiful and talented as you are, you don't have anyone special in your life?" the Mayor asked, sounding stunned. Miley swallowed.

"No," Miley managed, staring down at her plate. "No one special…" The sound of silverware loudly striking the floor startled the secret pop star, and she looked up just in time to see Lilly running out of the room, tears in her eyes. A cold and terrible feeling seized Miley's heart, and she jumped up and ran after her best friend.

_Oh God, what have I done now?!_

"Lilly!" Miley called out urgently, not noticing – or caring – that she was using her friend's real name. "Lilly, where are you?!"

"Go away," a soft voice replied, and Miley turned to see Lilly standing near the stairwell leading downstairs, her back to Miley. Her shoulders were shaking softly with her sobs.

"Lilly, I… I didn't mean…"

"Hey, it's all right Miles," Lilly said bitterly. "It's not like I'm someone special…"

"Lilly, I didn't mean it like that!" Miley insisted. "You _are_ special to me, more special than anyone!" Slowly, hesitantly, Lilly turned to look at her. Her face was wet with tears, and her eye makeup had run slightly.

"Then why did you say that?" she demanded in a hurt voice.

"He wasn't asking about Miley, he was asking about Hannah," Miley said gently. Lilly frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she muttered. "You _are_ Hannah!"

"Sometimes," Miley replied, shrugging. "I just don't think Hannah needs a girlfriend right now… or the kind of publicity that would bring." As soon as the words were out of Miley's mouth, she regretted them.

"What?!" Lilly shouted. "So I'm bad publicity now?!"

"That didn't come out right!" Miley insisted. "I just mean, with everything else that's happened with Hannah lately…!"

"You know what, _Hannah_?" Lilly hissed. "I thought you had finally learned to start thinking about someone other than yourself, but I guess I was wrong! Since I'm such a threat to your precious career, how about I just leave!!" Tears streaming down her cheeks, Lilly turned and stormed away.

"Lilly, wait!" Miley cried out in anguish. "Lilly, please!!" There was no answer, and Miley broke down. Sobs shaking her body, she backed up into a corner and slid to the ground. With one hand she pulled off her Hannah wig.

"Don't leave me… _please_…!" Her voice broke. "I'm sorry… s-so sorry…"

"Bud?" Robbie Ray's quiet voice called out. The moment he saw her, sobbing in a corner, he darted over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Bud, what is it, what's wrong? Where's Lilly?"

"Gone…" Miley managed. "Oh daddy, I r-ruined everything!" She threw her arms around her father.

"Don't say that, baby girl," Robbie Ray whispered comfortingly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you can fix it…"

"Robbie Ray, is that you?" Lorelai called out suddenly. Robbie Ray looked up to see his would-be girlfriend hurrying towards him. Suddenly realizing that Miley was still dressed as Hannah, but without her wig, Robbie immediately stepped in front of her, and Miley tried to crouch down behind the railing of the stairwell.

"Now now, Lorelai! I've got family stuff goin' on!" he shouted. Lorelai stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I just worked so hard putting this dinner together, and now…!" Her eyes fell upon Robbie Ray, clearly trying to shield her eyes from something.

"What's going on Robbie Ray?" she asked him carefully. "Are you trying to hide something from me?" Robbie Ray took a deep breath.

"Like I said, it's family stuff," he said quietly. "Miley needs me, and right now I kinda need to be there for her."

"So what is it you don't want me to see?" Lorelai asked, her hands on her hips. Robbie Ray sighed.

"Trust me Lori, you wouldn't understand…"

"So you're saying you don't trust me," Lorelai cut him off. "I thought you were better than that, Robbie Ray. Well you know what? Maybe it's better it comes out like this, before we waste any more of each other's time!" Robbie Ray closed his eyes, pain washing over him. He wanted to tell Lorelai the truth, but he knew he couldn't; and if he had to make a choice between his daughter and Lorelai, there really wasn't a choice at all.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could say.

"Me too," Lorelai said sadly. She turned to leave. "Me too…" Still safe in her hiding place, Miley overheard the heartbreaking exchange between her father and Lorelai, and more tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. Another relationship – and two more lives – had been destroyed by her famous alter ego. As she sat there and cried, Miley wondered miserably how everything that had been so good had suddenly turned so bad…and if still being Hannah Montana was worth everything it was costing her and those she loved…

* * *

The following day, huge, excited crowds filled Crowley Meadows in anticipation of Hannah Montana's big concert. Carnival rides and games had been set up for the fundraiser as well, and already generous donations were pouring in.

Miley sat in Hannah's tour bus, finishing a solitary lunch before the concert. She and Lilly had barely spoken since the disastrous dinner, but since she was supposed to fly back to Malibu with the Stewarts, she hadn't left at least. Miley's heart ached every time she thought about the blonde tomboy, and she was already dreading what would happen when they got back home, Would they even be friends anymore?

"Ooh, darlin'!" Grandma Ruby's voice called out as she walked onto the bus. "Is it always crazy like this?!" The near-deafening sound of Hannah's eager, excited fans could be heard from just outside.

"Always," Miley said softly. The doors closed behind Ruby and the bus was silent again. She walked over and sat down across from her granddaughter, on the opposite side of the small table where Miley had been eating her lunch. Noticing the obvious expression on her granddaughter's face, Ruby reached out to place her hand gently on top of Miley's.

"Oh, honey… it'll be all right," she whispered. "Things'll get better."

"I don't see how, grandma," Miley said sadly.

"They will darlin', you'll see," Ruby replied. "You're doin' a good thing, and you can be proud of that." She smiled. "I know_ I_ am." Carefully turning Miley's hand over, Ruby gently handed her granddaughter a special gift. Miley looked down to see an eerily familiar necklace in her open hand. It was made of gold, with a heart-shaped ruby locket. Miley could vividly remember her mother wearing the necklace, particularly in pictures from her wedding day, and the incredible significance of the gift was not lost on her.

"This was my mom's…" Miley said hoarsely.

"Yeah," Ruby replied, tears in her own eyes. She still missed her daughter terribly, but the moments she got to spend with Miley – who was so much like her late mother it was eerie sometimes – seemed to take the pain away.

"She'd have wanted you to have it," Ruby said gently. Smiling through her tears, Miley nodded, and Ruby stood up to help faster the necklace around her granddaughter's neck.

"I'll never take it off…" Miley breathed. Ruby smiled.

"That's good; keep it close to you…" Smiling again, Miley stood and threw her arms around her grandmother in a hug.

"I love you, grandma!" she gushed.

"I love you too, darlin'!" Ruby replied, hugging Miley back, and they stayed in that embrace as long as they could.

* * *

At exactly twelve noon, Hannah and four of her backup dancers appeared on the large stage, and the sounds of her song "Rock Star" filled the air. Miley tried to throw herself into the performance, hoping she could ignore the pain in her heart for even just a little while, but all that went out the window when she looked into the audience and saw Lilly standing there. She hadn't expected her blonde-haired best friend to even attend the concert, after last night, and the deeply sad expression on Lilly's face shook Miley back reality. She stopped singing abruptly, and suddenly everyone and everything around her just faded away, until there was only Lilly… and the hurt Miley knew _she _had put in the eyes of the girl she loved.

And at the moment, Miley realized just how much she truly did love Lilly… and it was past time she admitted it.

"I can't do this!" Miley gasped, clutching the microphone in her hand to steady herself. The audience immediately stopped clapping and singing, and Miley heard gasps of concern. Looking out across the audience, she found Lilly again and focused on her.

"I can't do this anymore… at least not here. Not _home_." She blinked back tears.

"See, this is home… this is where I'm _from_… and there's only so many sacrifices you can ask the people you love to make." A single tear trickled down her cheek.

"The last time I was on this stage, I was six. I was… I was just _Miley_…"

_Oh God… Miley, what are you doing?! _Lilly thought urgently, trying to will her best friend not to do something she'd regret. Back on the stage, Miley found Lilly's eyes again and tried to smile. Then, slowly, Miley reached up to grasp her blonde wig… and without a second thought, pulled it off.

"…and I still am." The gasps in the audience grew still louder as Miley at last stood revealed to everyone. From where she was standing, Lorelai closed her eyes, guilt sweeping over her. Suddenly, everything Robbie Ray had done last night made sense… he had been protecting his only daughter… and she had thrown it back in his face. Willing herself not to cry, she immediately began making her way to the cowboy who still held her heart.

Lilly, too, was fighting not to cry. Never, in a million years, had she expected Miley to just give away her secret like she had just done… to potentially ruin her life and destroy her privacy forever… and deep down, she knew Miley had done it all for _her_. She clamped a hand over her mouth, tears sparkling in her brilliant blue eyes.

"I know I've hurt a lot of people… but I didn't mean to…" the revealed Miley whispered. She swallowed. "But if it's not too late… I sure would like a second chance…"

"Lilly?" Miley called out, and the blonde tomboy felt her eyes go wide. Miley gestured to her. "Lilly, please come up here with me… I need to tell you something." All eyes turned to Lilly, and the usually outgoing blonde suddenly felt painfully shy. Nevertheless, she managed to make her legs move long enough to propel herself to the stage, and Miley helped her climb up beside her.

"Miley, what are you doing?!" Lilly whispered urgently to her.

"Somethin' I shoulda done a long time ago," Miley replied. She turned to face the audience.

"Everyone, this is my best friend Lilly Truscott," she announced. "She came all the way out here from California to help me back to myself, and all I did was hurt her…" She swallowed, feeling the tears threatening to overwhelm her again.

"Along the way though, Lilly taught me something even more important… and I owe her everything. Turning, she took one of Lilly's hands in her own and looked deep into her eyes.

"I… I wrote this for you, Lilly. It's about everything I've learned since I've been here… and I want you hear it." Then, slowly, hesitantly, Miley began to sing…

----

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreamin'_

_But there's a voice inside my head sayin _

_You'll never reach it _

_Every step im takin _

_Every move I make _

_Feels lost with no direction _

_My faith is shakin'_

_But I, I gotta keep tryin'_

_I gotta keep my head held high…_

_--_

_There's always gonna be another mountain _

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move _

_Always gonna be an uphill battle _

_And sometimes I'm gonna have to lose _

_It aint about how fast I get there _

_Aint about what's waitin' on the other side _

_It's the climb…_

_--_

_The struggles I'm facing _

_The chances I'm taking _

_Sometimes might knock me down _

_But no I'm not breaking _

_I may not know it _

_But these are the moments _

_That I'm gonna remember most yeah _

_Just gotta keep goin' _

_And I, I got be strong _

_Gotta keep on pushin on, cuz_

_--_

_There's always gonna be another mountain _

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move _

_Always gonna be an uphill battle _

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose _

_Ain't about how fast I get there _

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side _

_It's the climb_

_--_

_There's always gonna be another mountain _

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move _

_Always gonna be an uphill battle _

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose _

_Ain't about how fast I get there _

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side _

_It's the climb_

_--_

_Keep on movin' _

_Keep climbin'_

_Keep the faith babe _

_It's all about _

_It's all about _

_The climb _

_Keep the faith _

_Keep your faith_

Whoa oh, oh, oh

----

As the song ended, Miley turned back to Lilly, whose eyes were sparkling with barely contained tears.

"That was beautiful…" she whispered. Miley smiled shyly

"Lilly… I love you, with all my heart. And if you let me, I swear to God I'll spend the rest of my life loving you…" Then, before the startled blonde could reply, Miley pulled Lilly to her and kissed her soundly. Lilly moaned softly, melting into Miley's wonderful embrace and she kissed the not-so-secret-anymore pop star back with all the love and passion in her heart. She had to remind herself they weren't alone though; the last thing she wanted 50,000 strangers to see was her and Miley getting carried away with each other up on stage!

"I love you too," Lilly whispered when they parted a few moments later. "I always will…" She noticed her eyes were shining with the same tears as Miley's, and it filled her heart with joy. Then she heard it… applause. Soft at first, but slowly growing louder, until it seemed everyone in Crowley Corners was cheering, clapping and whistling.

"I think they like us," Lilly whispered teasingly. Grinning, Miley turned to look out at the audience again.

"Thank you everyone… it really means a lot to me," she said shyly. "Well… bye…" Joining her hand with Lilly's again, Miley turned to walk off the stage… but a small, quiet voice stopped her.

"Please?" the voice called out softly. "Please be Hannah?" Miley turned to see a little girl with blonde hair staring at her from the front row. Miley managed a smile.

"I can't," she said gently. "It's too late…"

"We'll keep your secret!" the little girl insisted. "Both of your secrets!" The rest of the crowd shouted their agreement.

"I… I really don't think…" Miley struggled to find a way to respond, but the gentle feeling of Lilly's soft fingers on her cheek stopped her.

"You don't have to give up your whole life for me, Miles," Lilly said gently. "Hannah's a part of you… and I want you just the way you are." Miley swallowed.

"Do you… do you really mean that Lilly?" she asked carefully. Lilly nodded.

"Besides, I really don't want paparazzi camped outside our bedroom," she quipped. Miley couldn't help giggling. Taking a deep breath, Miley turned back to the audience again… and slowly, hesitantly, slipped the blonde wig back on her head. Everyone cheered again.

"Thank you guys… for everything." She turned to Lilly and grinned. "How about one more song?" The cheers became deafening, and for the first time in a long time, Miley truly felt happy again. Pulling Lilly back onto the stage with her, a grinning Miley signaled to her backup dancers and the other musicians again, and music once again filled the air.

"This one's for you guys!" Miley shouted happily. Looking out into the audience, she saw her father and Lorelai holding each other and kissing, and she grinned, her heart swelling with happiness for them. And as she began to sing again, with Lilly at her side, Miley knew that, at last, she _truly_ had the best of both worlds…


End file.
